The Wedding
by TrueRomantic
Summary: Andros and Ashley get married. Some friends come to the wedding. Oneshot


The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, I would have no need to write Power Ranger stories. I do not own Faith Hill's 'Breathe'.

Summary: Ashley and Andros get married. Some friends come to the wedding.

A/N: This story is slightly AU. It takes place shortly after the Dino Thunder series. Tommy and Kim have been back together since shortly before the Forever Red mission. They were married during Dino Thunder. That's the main difference. All the rangers appearing are about 25 or younger. The Space team is about 23 or 24.

I want to thank Jenny, Phantom Rogue, and Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow for encouraging me to post this story. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

This wedding had been long in coming. Much too long, if you asked her. She knew though, that it wouldn't have been safe or practical to get married over the last five or more years. First, she'd had college. He was still doing ranger things. He visited as often as possible, while she spent every break with him. After she finished school, he'd been monitoring the Serpentera situation. When he came back, he'd proposed. He'd said that the other red rangers could look out for the bad guys. The older ones had all married their beautiful ranger wives, while the younger ones al had their ranger girlfriends. Now, it was his turn. The wedding was next month. She had the fun job of sending the invitations.

She sighed at the thought of the wedding. The group of people she wanted at her wedding more than anything refused to come. They had never liked Andros. They had said they would never speak to her again if she married him. On the bright side, that meant everyone could reminisce. Every guest would be a ranger. After putting the invitations addressed to the red rangers in the mailbox, she looked at the one they'd had framed.

You Are Cordially Invited to the Wedding of

Andros Zan Kervo

And

Ashley Michelle Hammond

At 2:00 pm On July 25th at Angel Grove Park, California

They had placed a separate piece of paper in each invitation that read 'P.S: Please bring yourself and any other ranger you want. This is a strictly **_ranger_** wedding.'

After planning their wedding, they had realized two things. First, every ranger from Angel Grove had gotten married in the park by the lake. It seemed the park held special memories for every Angel Grove ranger. Second, they realized that they only knew rangers. It wasn't surprising, since he was from another planet and she spent most of her time on the Megaship.

They had decided to keep the wedding and reception in the ranger family. Cassie was maid of honor and Karone was a bridesmaid. Zhane was the best man and T.J was Karone's escort. Carlos surprised them. Carlos could, and would, legally perform their wedding ceremony. She had been overjoyed at that. Her best friends and team members would all have a place in her wedding.

Three Days Later

Ashley checked the mail in the hoped of receiving confirmations from the rangers. She hadn't met all of the other rangers. It had been Andros' idea to invite the other red rangers and their teams. Everyone was going to wear their color. It wasn't required, but she knew it would happen. Every ranger wedding was like that. It was always fun to see how the rangers with more than one color tried to incorporate them all into their outfit. Tommy Oliver had it the hardest. He had to fit green, white, red, and black. Kim had even managed to have all the colors, and pink, in the wedding and reception decorations. Since then, all the girls close to Kim had convinced her to help with their decorations. She had to admit; Kim knew what she was doing.

Looking at the mail, she sighed in relief. She had gotten six replies. She only had three to go. She had gotten a reply from Miranoi the day before. Leo would be coming and bringing his whole team. They couldn't wait to see her and the others. They also couldn't wait to see Karone. The first reply was from a boy named Shane. Andros had often gone to visit the rangers that came after the big mission. This boy was one of those. He was bringing all but one of his team. Apparently Cam, the green ranger, had decided to stay and help his father with the Ninja Academy. He sent his congratulations, though. The second was from Jason. Jason was coming and bringing Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kat. T.J was next. She already knew he was coming, along with the rest of their team, but she had sent an invitation to be polite. Rocky was bringing Aisha, Adam, and Justin. Carter was bringing his team. Joel couldn't make it. His wife Angela was supposed to give birth to their second child that day. Cole was the last to send a reply. She had briefly met him and his girlfriend when they came to visit Andros. He was bringing all of his team, besides Merrick. It seemed that Merrick had gone off on one of his retreats and they had no way to get in touch with him. He wasn't very social anyway. Luckily, they had planned on so many guests. They now had 35 guests, and not everyone had replied yet.

Two Days Later

She finally had the last three replies. Wes was bringing the entire Time Force team. They had managed to get permission to live in present time. It turns out, they were meant to stay all along. Conner was bringing his team. The four of them had move into an apartment together halfway between Reefside and Blue Bay Harbor. Tommy was going to bring Kim. They were both teaching at Reefside High School. She taught gymnastics and P.E, while he taught science. The final guest list was now 47. That was a huge amount of rangers to have in one place. The only people who'd had more were Tommy and Kim. Every ranger had attended the wedding of the first pink ranger to 'The Greatest Ranger Ever'. They had had about 51 rangers at their wedding. She was happy that so many of their friends and descendants were coming.

Three Weeks Later

The wedding was in one day. Everyone had arrived and they had celebrated together. Neither one of them wanted to have separate parties, so they had combined the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Now, they were at the rehearsal dinner. All of the non-essential people had gone back to their hotels. She listened as Carlos waked them through the next day. 'This time tomorrow, I'll be married.' she thought.

Andros watched her as she got a dreamy look on her face. 'I can't believe she's marrying me! What did I do to deserve her? I love her so much.' Andros mused. They both snapped back to reality as Carlos finished explaining. Then they all went off to get some rest, Ashley going with Cassie and Karone, while Andros went with the boys.

Angel Grove Park: 1:45 pm

The park was decorated beautifully. Kim had done a truly wonderful job. The pale yellow chairs were on either side of a soft, red, rollout carpet. At the front end of the carpet, there was a golden yellow stage for Carlos to stand on. Right in front of the stage, was a white awning with red and yellow roses intertwined throughout its holes. Ashley had no idea how long it had taken Kim to grow the roses like that, but it was a wonderful affect. All of the gusts were seated and everyone was in their place. Ashley, Cassie, and Karone were about to walk down the isle. The back end of the carpet ended right next to a large tree. The girls were all behind it. The music began to play, and Cassie went down the isle followed by Karone and T.J. Everyone stood as the wedding march began to play.

Ashley took a deep breath before walking down the isle. Her eyes locked on Andros' and she felt the love in them drawing her to him. 'She is so beautiful.' he thought. 'I am the luckiest man in the world. After all this time, we will finally get our happy ending.'

'Breathe Ash, breathe. I just have to make to him and say I do. Then we have the rest of our lives together.' she reminded herself. She realized she had reached Andros. She handed her bouquet to Cassie and Andros took her hand in his. They became lost in each other's eyes before turning to Carlos.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Andros Kervo and Ashley Hammond. It has taken them many years to get here, but they made it. Their love got them through the trials and tribulations." Carlos turned to Ashley. "Ashley Michelle Hammond, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Andros Zan Kervo, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Carlos turned to the crowd. "Ashley and Andros have each written something that they would like to say now. Andros?"

"Ashley, I knew you were different the first time I saw you. You weren't afraid to walk up to me and talk to me. You never let me take the complete guilt for something. You always tried to convince me to be more social. It took me awhile, but I finally realized that I loved you. You never left me. Even when I was off on business, you stayed with me. You even came to visit me when you could. I promise to never let you down. I will always protect you. You are my best friend, my teammate, and my soul mate. I couldn't live without you. I love you with all my heart." By the time he finished, he had tears threatening to run down his face.

Carlos turned to Ashley next. "Ashley?"

"Andros, from the second I met you, I wanted to get to know you. Not just as a teammate, but as a friend. It took you awhile to let your guard down, but you did. You shared things with me that you didn't share with the rest of the team. You told me how you felt after we found out about Karone. You cried on my shoulder when we lost her again. When you told me you loved me, I felt like nothing could bring me off my high, not even Dark Specter himself. When I had to leave you, I felt my heart break. It put itself back together so fast that it hurt when you told DECA to head for earth. I knew we would get our happily ever after someday. Every time you left for a mission, I was scared you wouldn't come back. Then I remembered your promise. You promised to never let me down. I don't know what I'd do without you. You are my teammate, best friend, and soul mate. I love you with all my heart and I always will." Ashley had tears streaming down her face as she finished. They both looked at Carlos as he started to speak.

"Is there anyone here that can find just reason that these two should not be married?" Everyone looked around. Not one person made move to object. "Please retrieve the rings. Andros, please repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed."

"Ashley, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Both were crying as they slid the rings onto the others finger.

"Then by the power invested in my, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The two looked at each other happily. "You may now kiss the bride." Andros slowly brought Ashley's lips closer to his. He leaned down and kissed her. Both of them felt the power of the others love poured into the kiss. They finally broke apart as they heard the clapping and whistling. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Andros Kervo." Everyone clapped and stood as the two made their way down the isle hand in hand.

The Reception

The room for the reception was lit with candles. Yellow candles in red candleholders. Each table had a yellow table cover with red plates. A vase with six red roses and six yellow roses stood at the center of every table. Everyone looked up as Zhane walked into the room.

"May I present, Andros and Ashley Kervo." Everyone clapped as Zhane opened the doors, revealing Andros and Ashley. They took their seats and everyone began to eat and talk. It had been quite awhile since some of the people had seen each other, while some had never met. Soon, everyone was finished eating and Cassie stood up.

"Hi everyone. For those of you that don't know me, I'm Cassie. I have known Ashley since the first day I was in Angel Grove. We became inseparable. Even after she started spending time with Andros, she always made time for me. She is a true friend. Andros never complained when she spent time with me. He let her spend as much time with me as she wanted. Over time, I began to consider him one of my best friends as well. I know that they will be happy together and that they will always look out for the other. Andros, if you let anything happen to her, your dead. I wish you both luck and happiness."

As she sat down, Zhane stood up. "I have known Andros since before Karone went missing. We became rangers together. We protected our people together. All that time, he blamed himself for Karone. I didn't think he would ever let someone new in. After I woke up, I met Ashley and the others. I saw how Ashley stayed near him, even if he ignored her. They weren't dating at the time. After we found out about Karone, he let Ashley in. He had never talked about Karone to me. I had known him for so many more years than she had, but he opened up to her. I realized then that he had found someone to love. I also realized that any girl that could care about Andros had to be insane, but, lets face it, I don't think many of us **_are_** sane. When they stuck by each other through all the hard times, I knew it was true love. I think anyone who has ever seen the two of them together has known that. I wish both of you happiness for the rest of your lives." Andros and Ashley lifted their glasses with the rest. They were so touched by the words of their friends.

Kim, Kira, Zack, and Tanya were providing the music. Tanya had offered to play some records, while the other three were performing some songs. They were going to switch around during the reception. Kim walked up to the stage and picked p the microphone. "Now it's time for the bride and groom to share the first dance. I'm going to play 'Breathe' by Faith Hill." Andros and Ashley walked to the dance floor as Kimberly started to sing and play, with Zack accompanying her on the piano.

The two danced to the music. It was one of their favorite songs. They had asked Kim to sing it for their first dance and she had said she would be honored. As they danced, they looked into each other's eyes. "Ash, I can't tell you how happy you've made me. This is the best moment of my life."

"I know what you mean. I have never felt so happy and complete than I do right now." As the song ended, the two leaned in for a kiss that had both of them gasping for breath. "I love you Andros."

"I love you too, Ashley. I'll never stop loving you."

The End

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Don't flame me.


End file.
